Harry potter and the End of All
by Pirate-Kat
Summary: Master of death wasn't just a fancy title. With the deathly hallows in his grasp Harry Potter lives through the end of the reign of man and a new world is crafted around him. MoD!Harry Durin!Thorin. (edit: Sept.15,2017. Started college won't b updating anytime this year, I will b doing a complete rewrite of this story sometime during Christmas/New year's break.)
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the End of All.

After the last war the world had seemed to darken, the life that Harry had known and cherished had been destroyed along with the Hogwarts castle.

Many bloodlines in the magical community had ended leaving a scant few, and with the discovery to one of the entrances to the ministry of magic found and the suspicious deaths caused by Voldemort's Death Eaters were in fact witchcraft, a new age of witch hunting had begun. Instead of stakes and drowning, missiles and bullets were used against the population of wizarding England.

With the bombings many land marks and forests were destroyed and soon the pollution caused by the muggles killed many of the magical creatures leaving nothing but the centaur tribe in the forbidden forest and a few werewolf packs scattered in the far most northern corners of the world.

With every attack another wild place would die and with it another pocket of the magical world. Said magic that had been protecting and healing the earth since before sentient thought had evolved into being.

Rather suddenly, all of wizarding England was gone. It left only one survivor, a Mister Harrison James Potter, in its wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: Thanks a bunch for your review! I'll try post a chapter a day until next Monday!

Chapter 2

A decade since the wizarding world had crumbled around his ears, Harry potter looked not a day over seventeen. The cause; the deathly hallows.

The Elder wand had found its way to his bedside table fourteen months after they had finished fighting and the stone lay innocently on his pillow six years later. He never had the heart to toss out his fathers invisibility cloak.

With these three items claiming him as their master he became the Master of Death, and with that responsibility over death passed to him.

Year after year he waited for the time when he'd finally go back to the white kings crossing station and see his family again but each year he was let down by time.

A decade past, quickly followed by another and another and another then a century past and with it so did the muggle world he had been familiar with.

With each death of a muggle his magic would tug from his core and lead it to its place of rest, every time he would hear Death whisper in his ear a name, an age, a life story.

"Ben Parker, ex- military police officer , married to one May-" And on it would drone on for what seemed like hours but was nothing but a minute. Every day nearly every minute of every hour.

A look would tell him how long he would have to wait for this particular human to die and of what. It was a bit of a hobby, his macabre countdown.

As the decade passed him by, more and more common deaths such as "heavy equipment accident" or "old age" were replaced by "smog inhalation" or something to that affect.

Soon, the sun couldn't be seen from the ground. Only the richest of people could afford fruits and vegetables and even then, the gmo foods lacked the sweetness and juiciness that some of the natural foods had contained.

As the world dried up cities fell to ruin and chaos. The human race who had survived so much were brought down by their own folly in two and a half centuries leaving a husk of an earth and near eternal darkness.

Sixty seven decades of sensory depravation and a burning hunger followed harry potter. Sixty seven decades of starvation, thirst, and near insanity and the-man-who-concurred was still alive, barely a skeleton.

Laying on his back he thought back to his muddled, blurred memories of "g-genny? No. Ginny!" Her hair and green eyes. "Or were they blue?" His friends; "Reagan?" He wondered for another second and rubbed his ear.

A faint buzzing came from the horrizon.

"It was Ronald, I'm sure if it! And Hermione!" The boy who lived smiled at himself, proud to have remembered a life long passed.

The noise grew.

"There was Molly, and Arthur." He held down two fingers as he counted. "Bill, Charlie, and Percy" his right hand was clenched tightly as if holding into memories.

The buzz grew into a faint murmuring.

"Then the twins; Gred and Forge" the smile dropped "No, Fred and George!" He growled out to himself, bending two more fingers. "Ron was the youngest boy. He was my friend." He bent another finger.

legible voices came from the noise, they took on almost angelic qualities. Each singing a different song. So caught up in holding memories, Harry potter didn't notice the grass begin to grow underneath him.

"Then Ginny. The seventh daughter of the seventh daughter. And Hermione."he tucked off all ten of his fingers proudly.

Looking past each if his clenched fists the boy who lived stared in shock as the smog cleared and the sky became blue, wisps of clouds spiralling down to settle.

He finally noticed the voices, each was flitting about, mountains rose and valleys fell at their command.

THEY were shapeless, grey forms flashed by and over him in a mad rush. What the rush was, well, the boy who lived looked around dazed at the world being crafted.

He turned and froze. A man with indescribable beauty stood before him dressed in silver robes and long dark pants stared back at him, said mans creations flitting forward and whispering in the mans ear as the created a large valley around them with a cascading waterfall and enormous trees.

The voice of Death whispered into Harry Potters ear softly, it's long claws running gently over Harry Potters pulse as he brushing his mid back length hair away 'Eru Illuvitar, the One.' And Death vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man stood stick still, his jaw hanging slack as he stared at the BWL.

"You should not be in existence." He said plainly, calling the grey forms to him.

They gathered like puppies and the singing faded. Each mist form looked with sightless eyes at their creator as he spoke quickly to them.

One or two would drift over to him and a small melody would float to harry and sing a few bursts of song and a tingle would float over his skin. With two of the forms the flesh if his hand burned away leaving muscle tissue which healed nearly as fast as it disappeared.

"What are you?" The impossibly beautiful man asked, his silver hair blowing in the light breeze. The slightly insane wizard, who had been gazing about the land and lavishing in the suns rays snapped back to attention. "I-I'm just Harry." The boy-who-lived murmured sheepishly under the mans gaze.

"You short change yourself, my master." Came the whisper of Death.

The grey forms created a barricade in front if their creator when Death appeared but grew lax once again as he faded. "Who is that shade? And I shall again ask, what are you? You cannot be mortal, I made sure that every last bit of those humans were gone when I released my maiar." The man acted like a child as he stomped his foot.

"Not very becoming. I am Death, and this is my Master." Long grasped Harry Potters shoulders "And Death has no end, we exist from the world previous, and we shall watch your world fall just as we watch the last." Death said cruelly.

Harry waved a hand through the shade and grimaced at the God, "I'm sorry, he's not all that good at talking to people…" he kept fanning the air around him as death kept trying to reform. "its been awhile since ive seen the sky, thanks pal." Harry turned and walked away, a whole new world that was being crafted, so much more to explore and discover, what was one god to a new world?

Said God stared after death and Its companion in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

This world was different. Not in a bad way, the land was bright green and lush with a wide variety of wildlife roaming the land and Harry grew thick off them and looked more and more like himself other than a walking skeleton. Death approved the change.

A month after the world was made Harry encountered the God once again, this time He sat hunched over a table, His mist creatures now with a corporeal form made comments about what their lord was working on.

"It looks like that Deaths companion." Giggled a Lady

"Do you have a crush my lord?" Said another as the duo giggled at the Gods glare. "Don't patronize me, Im going to ask him something important so this is to butter him up!" Stated the god.

"What are you going to ask me?" Harry leaned over the shoulder of one of the spirits-in-flesh and tried to reach around and grab whatever it was the God was holding. "Let me see." The God stood and hid the prize behind his back and pranced out of his reach.

"I need to finish it first. Then you may see, Companion of Death." Said Eru trying to stand out of the smaller mans arm reach, putting many if his precious valar in the way.

"Just tell me what you want then show me what your making!" The master of death snatched a carving from the gods hand and rolled it over.

Pointed ears sat on each side of a slightly rounded face with a narrow button nose and almond eyes the colour of a tall dark forest. Sitting beneath said nose was bow shaped lips.

All around it was a very childish face with mature angles.

"Is this me?" Harry smiled the little figure seemed very life like. "What a cool toy!" He cheered spinning in a circle. "Its not a toy, Conpanion if death." Grunted the god snatching it from the immortal. "At thus moment our bodies are larger than what i intend for the inhabitants of this world to be." Holding up the two foot figure he continued "this is hiw big they will be — if my valar stop MAKING THIER OWN TINY PEOPLE!" He yelled over his shoulder to a sulking man and woman duo.

"I created this so you may interact with my creations as you please." The god bounced on the heels of his boots. "What do you think, Death's Companion?"

"My name is Harry, and i want it to have red hair." He said trying to reach for it once again, only for the god to push his face away, nearly toppling the Man-Who-Concored.

"Such a plain name for a deity." Tsked Eru as he fixed the hair to make it a rusty red. "Now, before i give tgis to you i must ask a... Favour." Harry nodded staring at the 'cool toy' as the god cleared his throat and placed the deity's replice and a handful of others down, all looking to be sleeping.

"These are mine and those miscreants," he jabbed his finger at the two who had been sulking before. "My elves," he lay in a neat row a handful of tall, long haired, conventionally beautiful people with pointed ears down. "My Men, designed after the creatures of your world." Scruffy males with shoulder length hair and females with long mostly blonde hair were lay down next to them. "My son, Aulé, created a race after mine which i nearly ordered crushed are here as well." He lay seven eight to ten inch males down along with six females "he calls these the Khuzd. They create just like he does." Harry nodded as he picked up the lone male. "Why is this one alone" he inquired.

"My wife made her own race called hobbits." Said Aulé "i promised him to one of hers." Harry smiled. Very romantic on his part.

"Yes," groaned the God "Hobbits. How could i forget?"

He pulled out five males. Then five more. Then an additional three. Then fourteen females.

Their creator smiled widely at Harry as he inspected the six inch race, each with curly hair and chubby bellies.

Deadpan the god picked the lone female up and stared at the God. "These are adorable."

That one sentence started a long line of hobbits dating from their time in the gladden fields to the begining of shire reckoning would acknowledge Harry Potter as a known guardian of the race of hobbits.

A/N sorry this took so long guys! I have no excuse other than my otaku bestie got me into beelzibub And thats been ruling my life. That and i hit word count and submitted this to my teacher. Still haven't gotten my mark *sulks in the corner* thank you guys SOOOO much for all the support!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry waved fair-well to the gods and goddesses of middle earth, the now redheaded man stood on the beach of the ocean with many of the Gods elves. The One had decided to withdraw from the actions of man, and for harry to continue to explore and experience this world, he had to be sealed into the form Eru had gifted him.

The Core of it was too weak to hold his true power, but death still whispered in his ear, but now it couldn't manifest itself into a physical form. The elder wand, when summoned, took the shape of a tall, poplar birch staff with the Stone perched on top. The cloak now would only make him invisible if he asked it to and he wore it constantly, shifting it's appearance to make it look like a regular travel cloak.

In other words, his magic was nearly non existent, and his beloved cloak didn't look like the one given to him in first year and the elder wand now doubled as a walking stick.

As the centuries passed, Harry noticed the dwarves building large cities and monuments to their great leaders and the original seven dwarves. Entranced, he watched over the smallest awoken race, for the race of Halflings would not emerge until the later part of this age.

Slowly the race started to age slower, through association to the companion of death the old age of one hundred and fifty now was the same as a 45 year old human, giving the bearded race more time to delve into their chosen craft.

A few centuries passed and the spirit of Durin, the eldest of the Khuzd Uzbad, kept escaping Death and pleading with Eru and Aule to give him life and craft him another body, for his one hadn't yet appeared on middle earth. Harry advocated for the dwarf, but at the same time, death told his master that Durin's spirit wouldn't be able to sleep with the rest of his kin and the same would go for his love. Harry told the Dwarrow such and Durin agreed.

The khuzd's children were dear to him and they were as part of him as his love, feeling the absence of them as clearly as he did his Loves, but he knew when the world needed to be remade he would see them again.

Every life of the Dwarrow he held his children tightly and cradled them to his chest even after they grew taller or broader than him, thought they weren't the children of his one he they were still his and they wouldn't see each other for another few thousand years, making this time together precious.

Harry watched as the Dwarrow lord came back, every time helping his people in some way and every time he was reincarnated into the body of one of his descendants.

Wars raged, between elves, between men, between dwarves and elves, but one stood out. The war for the freedom of all people of middle earth, linking them like nothing else. The armies of all three soon combined under the force of the Witch king and became as strong as mithriel.

When iseldur defeated the Dark lord, harry was proud of the race of man, but when he was so easily corrupted by the ring he wept for the people of middle earth, the one ring was lost, maybe it was in the embrace of the Ainur, Ulmo, and his domain. Dragged out to sea to never be seen again but harry knew, evil had a way of finding it's way back to wreak havoc in the most unthought of ways.

So, instead of spending time with the timeless elves or the ever aging Men, the Master of death went back into the warm embrace of the gods over these foolish creatures, hiding his mortal body in Ilamdris and awoke back in his true form. Leaning against the One he wept. The passing of so many having been ignored while in his other form hit him in waves even though the souls of those who had been dead in their afterlife for decades.

Many had fallen during the war, one such being Durin, Harry had felt his friends passage but the Dwarrow king was fickle and he never showed himself to harry, so the wizard was left in the dark of when and where he would appear.

The end of the first age came upon middle earth and the elves who had fought valiantly and survived were cleansed and reborn, the hobbits had arrived on middle earth but departed the gladden vallies before durin could meet his one.

The hobbits had hidden and Durin grew lonesome,

Yavanna showed no sign of waking her children and death said the garden goddess hadn't told anyone when she would release her children on the world, and soon the Dwarrow king, Durin called Deathless, hardened like the stone his original body had been crafted from and he dedicated his lives to his people.

When his original kingdom of Moria was overrun by legions of Orcs and his Descendant, Thror, went gold mad and durin still hadn't realize his past, and he marched on Moria with his brother/descendant and watched as the golden haired boy was ripped limb from limb, seeing his warriors lying broken on the ground as if toys carelessly discarded by an overactive dwarfing.

He watched as the most vile Orc on middle earth beheaded his descendant/grandfather and as memories washed over him and anger clouded his mind he roared his fury for all to hear and charged.

The Deathless King, still shocked and overcome with memories, was tossed about and battered against the stony land around him. As the pale orc brought his mace down he reached for anything. Feeling something the dwarf brought up a discarded piece of oak and shielded himself from the battering. With his free hand he reached for his discarded sword and swung it, taking the arm from his foe and feeling the black blood spray onto his face.

The exiled dwarves of erebor saw their crown Heir and rallied, the Deathless Dwarrows current incarnations best friend and his adviser to either side of him as he charged the fleeing orcs, carrying the screaming soon to be corpse of their leader held between two and they retreated into the maw of moria.

More than three fifths of the warriors who had marched into Khazad-dum alongside the line of Durin had fallen. Too many to be counted, to many to be brought home and returned to stone.

For four weeks the Deathless King watched as pyre after pyre was lit. His grandfather's head never found, his brother never pieced back together, and his father missing. The medical tents either healed dwarrows enough to help with the creation of the pyres or added onto the count, that alone Decimating another two eighths of the war party.

Every Dwarrow burned was neither named nor tallied and grief followed the exiled dwarves of erebor back to the blue mountains.

Durin the Deathless, now known as Thorin Oakenshield pledged, with this life and any other, to put the people above himself. He had had many lives and many more to come, his children had only the one.

updated 04/04/16


	6. Chapter 6

"I will not ask again, harry." The One huffed from his place beneath a giant tree, sprung up by Yavanna. "Good, I do not wish for you to do so." In the branches lay the man who concord, playing with the wispy tendrils of Deaths form.

The God sighed, "harry can you please speak to me, eye to eye?" Harry rolled over, just about falling out of the tree, and stared at Expectantly. "I meant eye level but this will do," huffed the one, nearly under his breathe. "Durin is suffering, having his memories awakened so suddenly has affected his mental well being and if you do not return he will be corrupted! Please, Harry, he is your friend, is he not?"

"He is, but he will not be corrupted, he is stronger than that! Ask Aulë, his eldest is not weak minded, I am not needed on middle earth." Harry nearly Growled his answer to the God. Aulë made his children to endure, when the Enemy fought against the free people's of middle earth he had to corrupt dragons to his will just to defeat the crafting race.

"You and I both know the gold madness of dwarves, Durin's current incarnation's grandfather and father have both fallen to it and I am afraid he will as well!" Eru jumped back as the Companion of Death dropped from the trees limbs.

His magical energy was whipping around him causing the tree to creak and groan. Eru's Valar coward in fear of the massive surge of energy.

Harrys eyes glowed toxic green in rage. "I do not want to go back! All I see when I am there is the slowly decaying creations of you and your children! I'm sick of seeing those I befriend die! Durin may not know it but his soul is DYING!" The immortal walked forward until he was nose to nose with Eru "He will not be corrupted, his soul will die before it corrupts!"

Tears had begun leaking from Harry's eyes as he had raged, heavy breathing filled the silence as Aulë crept forward."My eldest is dying?" He whispered, breaking the silence, drawing all eyes to him "Can you do nothing?"

Harry sighed. "His soul is sailing but not to your halls. It will keep returning until he finds his one. If it does not he will be lost and never be reborn nor will he return to your halls, if I had known such before I vouched for his unending return I would have sealed him in your halls myself."

Soft sobbing came from behind the gather assembly, turning, Harry's heart clenched. It was the Green lady Yavanna, muffling her cries into her hands. "We've doomed him... we've doomed Durin..." Aulë rushed to his wife and held her shaking form, his own tears staining her clothing as well.

Steeling his heart harry climbed back up into his tree "I can do nothing and I do not wish to suffer further. I am the Master of Death, I feel every soul that leaves its body as if it were my own. As of this second I can feel the soul of my dearest friend unravel."

"What if he had been asking after you?" Called Eru from the ground. "Then, would you go?"

A deep sigh came from the leaf filled bows, "Then I would have no choice but to go see my friend, but that does not mean I will go immediately."

A black cloud seeped down from the tree and enshrouded it in darkness, the maiar spirits shrunk away from the inky blackness and fled the grieving couple walked arm in arm away from the tree.

A/n: hey peoples, I decided that since this quarter I only have cooking class and Social I will start updating until finals so... yay. my tumblr is Pirate-kat so if I don't update in a two week time frame yell at me.

updated 04/04/16


	7. Chapter 7

Harry awoke with a gasp. His body felt foreign to him, limbs too long and hair draping into his face. His stomach felt empty and he was ravenous. He sat up and stroked the long tresses of his hair away from his face and threw a glance around the room.

It seemed more like a tomb, he was obviously buried deep. The room around him seven feet by ten, his meager possessions lined against one of the walls.

He quickly dressed and pushed on the door which caused it to scrape openloudly. He called out into the dimly lit hall a small hello, to be greeted by empty air.

Harry sighed deeply, having forgot the lay out of Ilamdris but diligently trudged on.

Nearly an hour had passed when a familiar voice called out to him. "You seem lost, my friend, do you need a guide?" Harry turned, a smile on on his face "Elrond! How are you?" Placing his right hand over his heart he gave a sweeping motion then he returned it to his side. His motions being mimicked by Elrond. As he finished the gesture he brought the elven king into as crushing hug as he could with his somewhat deminished strength with a large smile.

"Come, let us be merry and drink." Elrond said, guiding his guest through the hall, Harry passing messages from the elven lords wife as they went.

...

"I will admit I did not wish to come but, I missed Arda. Eru's design is magnificent and elven architecture is quite the sight to behold on a night like this." Harry sat reclined on a balcony overlooking the last homely house in awe. Swirling the wine around in his cup, the Half elven lord nodded in agreement.

"I will be going on a hunt on the morrow, would you wish to come?" He asked as the silence grew thin "We have kept your weapons here in top condition." Harry rolled the thought around in his mind and gave a single nod. "I would love to embarrass you in front of your men, my Lord, thank you for asking." Smirked the red haired man."Ah delightful, you can show them how not to fight."

Laughing the two clinked glasses.

...

With a practiced motion harry separated the head from the shoulders of an orc, a shimmering sword in his grasp covered in the spilt black blood of his adversaries. His anger with the One fueling his every motion.

Why did he listen to that foolish being? He owned the God nothing!

He shoved the tip of his sword into the heart of an orc.

Well technically he did but if he hadn't said yes to the body he wouldn't even be here in the first place!

A practiced motion had him switching to the poplar staff and knocked a warg to the ground then stabbed it between its ribs, puncturing both of its lungs. Pulling the sword from its impromptu sheath, he stabbed it into the eye socket of an oncoming Orc, viciously, twisting the blade for good measure then returning to the fray.

With a frustrated growl, the fight was over before he could wear out his anger. Watching the retreating backs of the orcs harry walked to the group of elves and mounted his borrowed steed: a silver pony with pale blue eyes.

"You seem disappointed, Harry?" The Master of Deaths name sounded off rolling off the Lord's tongue. "I had hoped they'd be stronger. My first fight since awaking and I am disappointed" He said evenly. "Shall we return?" The elven king chuckled at Harry's disappointment and nodded, patting the neck of his horse and the patrol was off.

Reaching the Hidden valley was easy. What wasn't, was not being recognised by what was clearly Durin reborn. The master of Death glanced every now and then at the Dwarrow Prince, this incarnation holding most true to his original form.

Seeing the hobbit though. Seeing him sparked hope. Maybe he wouldn't have to be on Arda in the land of the mortal for so long?

And seeing to soul of the small curly haired man reminded him of the first time, centuries ago, when he had held the vessel of Durin's promised.

Hope flared within Harry, Durin wouldn't need to die! All Harry needed to do was make "Thorin" fall in love with the adorable, brave, handsome, easy-to-love hobbit and his friend could live!

With his mission in mind, Harry started out on this rather unexpected journey.

I'm shipping trash, therefore I am splicing this fact about myself onto harry. Sorry ***cough***_notsorry_***cough***

updated 04/04/16


	8. Chapter 8

Stalking the halls of Ilamdris, Harry found the hobbit. He was quite adorable and the Companion of Death had to fight the urge pick the small man up, like he had with the hobbits ancestors: the stoors. Harry had introduced himself to the hobbit when the poor being had gotten lost looking for the library. Since then Bilbo, as Harry had learned, took time to visit everyday of their wait.

Eru only knew what they were waiting for, Elrond denied him knowledge of what they wished to know of the Half elven Lord. It frustrated Harry to no end.

"Bilbo my friend, how are you this evening? Your dwarves and my lord had another meeting today; and your wizard was dragged away by Lord elrond a while ago, you should go see what they are doing." Harry winked at the Hobbit. Bilbo blushed but nodded and wandered off. Hopefully Thorin would show.

Harry wandered to his room but half way there he observed two dwarves. Obviously they were Thorin's kin, the blond one had his regal posture and blue eyes, the brunet had Thorin's colouring but softer, childish features. They seemed to be conspiring, what else would naughty children be doing in front of the kitchen hidden in a bush?

Well, they weren't hidden well. Leaves stuck out from the brunet's hair and a twig was stuck through the blonds braided mustaches. All in all, they were making a racket trying to pull small bits and pieces from their hair and beard, respectively. Chuckling, harry crouched down next to the bush and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, young guests?" They both grew quiet "we may not have the night sight of the dwarrows, but I am quite sure they heard you in the council room." Holding a hand out he asked "would you like to have help out?" They stood on their own and the brunet simply ruffled his long hair until the branches fell out, leaving his hair lookin like a birds nest. The other simply broke the stick and pulled it gently from his mustache. "We've got it."

The blond gave a smile that was was little more than a baring of teeth. Harry nodded and stood to his full height "if you have need for anything, do not hesitate to ask. My name is Harry." With that the Master of death turned on his heel and walked leisurely away.

Behind him he heard the brunet grunt out "what kind of name is Harry?" The blond answered dismissively "He's an elf, brother, all of their names are weird". Harry only preened, if they thought him an elf, so be it. Far better than them knowing he was an immortal being older than their God.

Speaking of being an immortal being older than their God, why wasn't he being informed on what was going on? Deciding to be annoying, Harry started towards the council chamber where he would hopefully run into Elrond and Gandalf.

...

The white wizard and Galadriel had come to Ilamdris, Gandalf petitioned for the dwarves as best he could and Harry finally heard tale of his oldest and most dear friend and it made his heart ache.

"So they wish to retake the mountain and you would deny them a home because you are afraid?" Harry made his tone disappointed as possible towards the white wizard. No matter how old the maiar grew nor how powerful he was still far less than Harry in both ways, though just barely so in this form. "You forget, Durin and I are friends and if he has returned to lead this journey then it is his right to, you understand?"

"If he goes and awakens the dragon many will die." Spoke out the white wizard. "But if he doesn't and," Harry gestured to the black dagger wrapped in fabric "That, is what we think it is, then we can say goodbye to the entire east when the dark lord rises again."

"You've let Gandalf steal all your sense, my l..." Harry cut him off with a sharp display of power, causing his magic to whip around him like wind. "If you think I'd let one of you puny maiar control my actions then you are sadly mistaken!" He snarled "I am the Master of Death, if you haven't forgotten, I have watched my own world fall and I will watch yours, Now hold your tongue!" The white wizard shrunk back "You will allow Durin to carry on his quest, if you are so afraid of one runt of a dragon then I will follow."

Galadriel looked up in slight shock, "They have left already." Gandalf gave a small nod of acknowledgement "I did not think Harry would have my side, so I had them leave earlier this night, directly after we entered this council room." The squeezing feeling of Harry's magic faded when he turned. "Gandalf, shall we go catch up?" The grey wizard gave a nod and the duo walked towards Harry's chambers for him to equip himself.

A/n:

For those who doubt me in saying smaug is smol then Google it. Smaug is puny and after you realize it, him speaking himself up so much in the hobbit is pretty hilarious. He has a nepoleon complex. two updates in one night woo wee! I went to family thing today so I got bored and started to write. I have tomorrow off as well so you may get another if I'm not fanboying over gravity falls sleep tight/good morning!

updated 04/04/16


	9. Chapter 9

Walking the mountain trail during a rainstorm was unnerving. The rain and wind seemed determined to blow them off the mountain side, and the stone giants in the distance didn't seem all that friendly.

It made sense though; The entire mountain range had been built during the Time of Trees by melkor who wished to slow Oromë, a great Vala Lord and huntsman, who hunted Melkor's fell beasts.

"It has been a while since you've visited, my friend." Gandalf voice broke through his thoughts. "Yes, it has hasn't it." Harry said, not really committing to the conversation. "What made you return?" The wizard either ignored his annoyance with the conversation, or was thick enough to not hear the distance in his voice. Knowing gandalf, it was more than likely the former.

"I returned because I still owed Eru for this body. So he told me to come back to look after Durin." Harry replied. "He goes by Thorin in this life. I think he may have suppressed his memories, seeing how violent the situation was and how young his mind was when he remembered." Sighed Gandalf.

Thorin had been only 25 when the battle of moria had taken place and to lose so much in such a short period of time and then be expected to lead a nation. He may have led many in lives prior but it was still much on such a young, barely reawoken young dwarf.

Harry's heart ached for his friend, he too knew the struggle of so many lives depending on him, asking far too much and more than he had been willing to give, but that had been millennium ago and he hadn't the memories of hundreds of lives prior to his that held the same fate. Durin was strong though, he would remember his true life sooner or later.

A few miles into the mountain range gandalf stopped and looked into a small cave. Too short for them but perfect for their shorter companions, looking in revealed deep gouges in the sand and a few scattered belongings which most definitely belonged to Thorin's company. Looking over the area he pick up two travel packs, both contained a far bit of food so he tossed one over his shoulder and called to gandalf.

"You wouldn't happen to know who these belonged to, now would you, gandalf?" Harry held one of the bags in his outstretched hand out towards gandalf. The Maiar nodded and pulled it onto his back, "those belong to the dwarf, Bombur. I will point you towards him when we find out where this leads too." Opening his mouth to question gandalf about what 'this' was, he let out a rather childish shriek as the maiar smashed his staff to the ground and making trap doors located underneath them open, sending the duo tumbling down into the depths of the mountain.

...

Cursing, Harry stood and dusted off his shoulders, sending angry glares toward Gandalf. The grey wizard sent a cheerful smile towards Harry as he stood himself, not brushing away dirt or dust but started down the path.

"Stay near, goblins have holed up in this mountain and have captured the Company." Harry nodded and summoned the elder wand to him, the large birch staff fitting comfortably in his left hand. In his right between his fingers he held small, sharp throwing knives which he had enchanted to pierce though almost all metals.

"Be on the lookout." Whispered gandalf. Harry rolled his eyes "no, I think I'm just going to wander blindly into whatever's up ahead gandalf, I think that'll be okay." Harry started forward, every goblin within his range fell gurgling to the floor with a blade through the back of its neck.

A loud commotion up ahead drew the duo near and Harry let out a puff of breath, the air smelt of death and rot and hundreds of goblins seemed to swarm one small area. Looking down upon the area they seemed to be beating the dwarves with straps of leather as dozens more hauled up odd looking contraptions from the depths of their mountain.

A high pitched screaming drew Harry's eyes to an enormous goblin covered in what looked to be bedsores. It had climbed onto it's throne of bones and was kicking out like a scared child.

"What is it doing, Gandalf?" Harry asked, morbidly curious. "I think these monstrosities have seen Orcrist." Gandalf growled, pulling himself up, "Get the goblin king" was all the warning he got before gandalf brought his staff down, his magic manifesting itself and causing a strong gale of wind, knocking all creatures off their feet and to the floor.

"TAKE UP ARMS! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Gandalf roared, fury incarnate. Harry leapt down, knocking two goblins down and crushing their skulls and slaughtering many other in his beeline towards the goblin king.

Thorin's company rallied and worked together to regain their weapons, moving like was mildly impressed by the ragtag group as they slaughter dozens of goblins in a short fifteen minute battle. But only mildly.

Roaring the goblin king tried to run towards gandalf but a surge of pure magic fueled wind stopped him and focused on pushing back the goblin army, allowing the dwarves to regroup.

As it abated the Goblin king gave a roar and charged his new opponent along with several of the largest goblins backed him. Aiming the elder wand harry gave a flick, almost as if he had fired a low caliber gun, and a concentrated beam of magic flew from the tip and zeroed in on the goblin king, knocking him off the platform. Dwalin and Fili charged forward, decapitation or crushing their foes quickly as gandalf ran down an incline, the dwarves following like oversized ducklings.

It was a hectic skirmish, but in Harry's eyes, that was all it was. The battle at hogwarts had been worse, his deluded memory not allowing him to forget it's woundless deaths and murdered children.

A sword was much easier to dodge than a killing curse.

Snapping from his memories they had been cornered on a ramshackle bridge by the goblin horde on one side, and the king on the other. He said nothing but growled and swung at gandalf with his rams head staff. "Close your mouths." Was all the warning harry gave before sending a wordless 'diffindo' towards the beast, casing gore to fly outward and into the mouth of a growling dwalin.

Sputtering he snarled out "You've got to be joking!" Reching noises coming from the poor dwarrow.

Gandalf sent a wink at harry as he lifted his staff causing a small earthquake which loosened the supports and dropping the double decker bridge. A small dwarf nearly toppled from the falling bridge but dwalin, still looking a bit green, nabbed him by the collar of his thick wool sweater and clinging to the petrified little thing.

Crashing to the ground, harry rushed them off the platforms and towards the exit, glowing like an elvish blade in the distance.

updated 04/04/16


	10. Chapter 10

Being the out of Goblin town was amazing, euforic almost, not unlike the first time in this new body. Free of aches and pains his true form had accumulated since he had been only fifteen months of age starting with his "signature" lighting bolt scar. Fresh air filled his lungs, rather than the cloying scent of decay.

Behind him he still heard the dwarf who got a mouthful of goblin retching, poor thing. Gandalf pulled the pack of food from Harry's back and gave it to a very rotund dwarf… probably Bombur, the dwarf pulled a handful of mint from a pocket of the bag and nearly shoved it into the tattooed warrior's mouth.

"... 12, where's bilbo? Where's my hobbit!" Gandalf's angered roar pulled Harry from his entertainment with a cold splash of reality. Going to the Isitar's side he pulled on his link to death, asking if the hobbit was dead with a releeving reply of no.

"He is long gone by now!" turning furiously to Thorin, Harry watched as the forgotten Durin slandered the name of his one with mild disgust. Only mild due to knowing the past of his friend, the betrayal that turned a boy of 20 into the stone faced dwarf, wary of outsiders. "You know nothing about who you speak so dismissively of, Oakenshield." Harry drawled. "And you do, elf?" growled Thorin. Yes his was purely Thorin Oakenshield, maybe Harry was raising his friend to a near flawless being but his friend was a lot less… racist. That and he would know, after so many years of searching, when he was face to face with the oher half of his soul.

"I would hope I'm more interesting that someone who has known me for all of two weeks doesn't know me completely." came the cheeky voice of bilbo. The hobbit looked a bit worse for wear but he wasn't missing any parts, even his wit still intact. "Bilbo, we thought you lost!" Minty the tattooed dwarf (if this ragtag group of dwarves wasn't going to introduce themselves to Harry then he was going to name them himself!) Said, giving Bilbo a slap to the back. "He's been lost since he left his home!" Thorin of course ruined the moment with a snide remark.

"It may be true that I miss my home, my books, my garden, but I haven't known what I was doing or where I've been so clearly for a long time, Thorin oakenshield." the hobbit, barely 3 feet tall puffed up his chest proudly. "I signed your rediculous ly long and detailed contract, I intend to keep my word whether or not you like me."

The companies heads turned, nearly as one, to their leader awaiting his judgment. Said dwarf opened his mouth, maybe to remove the foot that had made itself so at home or maybe to shove it in further, but was interrupted suddenly by the howling and baying of wargs.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin threw a panicked look over his road weary, battle damaged companions and then to Gandalf who finished his sentence "And into the fire, RUN!"

Harry, well skilled in the fine art of running away, noticed how depleted his energy stores were, making him lag from his usual pace. The body which Eru Iluvitar had crafted for him, despite being elvish, had nothing on his original body. His raven haired self was short, had nerve damage due to the ammount of cruciatus curses thrown at him as a teen, bullet holes due to muggle interference, and short sighted; but the raw power it held due to holding true power over the deathly hallows was astounding. Being in his redhaired self was like being a whale living in a swimming pool, no room to move and every powerful strike had the potential to be critical.

Trying to be as helpful as he could he picked up the lagging hobbit and threw him into a tree, pulling himself up seconds before a large grey warg could get a mouthful of Harry's leg.

An inhuman roar turned Harry's eyes to a large, one armed orc astride a white warg; the Master of Death froze, Azog the Defiler had come for the head of Thorin Oakenshield.

Update!

Wowzers was there ever a bunch of weird nonsense in these last few chapters, and magical added plot haha. I got put on a few new meds and have been feeling awesome lately so I decided to edit and update so… yes. Here, take it, I've read it like 6 times to make sure there weren't any unreadable parts like usual. Ugh I finally feel up to the challenge of writing this, thank you everyone who's stuck with me through that long hiatus ?


End file.
